Coffee
by Jade Blade
Summary: This is just a short 'fic. It has some shonen-ai implications, so don't read if that bothers you. WV


Warnings: Um...shonen-ai references. So don't read if that offends you or whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or any of it's characters, yadda yadda yadda and all that fun crap.

Author's Comments: So...Originally this was supposed to be a drabble, but the first paragraph alone is more than 100 words, so I guess it's just a short 'fic. It is, however, the first Trigun 'fic that I've managed to write. This is based on an actual conversation I had joking around with my roommate. I gotta' give her some credit. Anyway, read and review and all that good stuff. I know it's not great. If you don't like it, give me some constructive criticism.

----------------

Coffee

Last night had been a long night. Vash could feel the distant throbbing of a hang over even before he opened his eyes. When he finally did open them, the blinding light of the double suns boring his eyes out of their sockets only made him feel about a million times worse. Still, he managed to drag himself from the worn-out, musty hotel bed, and into the bathroom to brush the taste of morning-breath and vomit out of his mouth. Beds, it seemed, unlike the proverbial fine wine, did not improve with age if the crick in his back was any indication. Nor, Vash thought as he brushed his teeth a second time, did the taste of vomit.

Moments later, Vash was heading down the stairs to the small diner on the floor below. The two insurance girls were already seated at a table in the corner, eating a modest breakfast. Wolfwood sat at the next table over, cigarette in one hand, newspaper in the other, and one leg stretched out casually with his foot in the empty seat across from him. As Vash approached him, he shifted slightly and pushed the chair across from him out invitingly with his out-stretched leg. "Mornin', Tongari."

"Morning..." Vash mumbled as he took the offered seat. He felt distant resentment coupled with grudging admiration as he looked at the man across from him. Wolfwood had drunk at least as much as he had last night, if not more, and he looked none the worse for wear. Vash, on the other hand, having seen himself in the mirror moments ago, knew he himself looked exactly as bad as he felt.

"Here. You look like you need this." Wolfwood said, pushing a cup of coffee toward him.

"Thanks." Vash replied, accepting the cup with genuine gratitude. He really did need a cup of coffee. He sipped cautiously at the hot liquid in an effort not to burn his tongue, then let out a soft sigh of contentment. Coffee always seemed to make him feel better after a night of hard drinking. "This tastes great." He said beginning to feel a bit more like his normal self.

"Good. I forgot how you take it." Wolfwood said, then took a long drag from his cigarette.

"This is fine. I take it lots of ways."

Wolfwood smirked at this. "Hmm. I bet you do."

Vash, catching the hint instantly, returned Wolfwood's smirk. "Yeah, you know it." He replied with a wink.

"How do you think you'll take it tonight?" Wolfwood said suggestively as he stubbed out his cigarette in a small ashtray on the table.

"Hmm...I dunno....depends on my mood..."

"Do you take it hard and fast?..."

"I'd take it any way you wanna' give it to me..." These conversations were always fun, Vash thought.

"Um...are you guys talking about coffee?" Said a sweet, familiar voice from the next table over, and the two of them looked over to see Milly looking at them with a confused expression on her is good coffee..." Vash said, blushing slightly and smiling a bit too broadly.

"Yeah...Good, hard, fast coffee..." Wofwood said, his face almost mirroring Vash's. "Oh look, at cat!" He almost shouted, and pointed to a small black cat on the windowsill in a last ditch effort to change the subject.

"Oh!" Milly squealed delightedly, then began trying to coax the cat closer with a small piece of sausage from her plate.

Meryl just rolled her eyes at the three of them, then tapped her partner on the shoulder. "Come on Milly. We have better things to be doing."

The taller woman looked a bit dejected at having to leave so suddenly, but she bid Vash and Wolfwood goodbye, then followed Meryl out the door and into the busy town beyond. Wolfwood leaned back in his chair and lit another cigarette as he eyed the blond man across from him. "So...about that coffee..."

----------------

Well, there it was. My first finished Trigun 'fic. I wrote it in like an hour or something...Lemme know what you think. ;;


End file.
